Just the way you are
by YogurBaby
Summary: Kagami estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, DEMASIADO NERVIOSO, ¿por? Iba a pedirle a Kuroko que se casase con él y tenía miedo de que algo de todo lo que había organizado saliese mal, ¿Y si Kuroko decía que no? Eso no importaba demasiado, si decía que no solo se casarían más adelante, porque él quería a Kuroko y Kuroko le quería a él, just the way they are. One-shot KagaKuro.


Estaba nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

DEMASIADO NERVIOSO.

No era para menos, a pesar de que ya había llamado al menos 14 veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, Kagami seguía inseguro creyendo que algo iba a salir mal. ¿Cuál era la razón de tanto revuelo? Iba a pedirle a Kuroko que se casase con él, hacía ya un par de años que Midorima y Takao se habían casado, y Aomine y Kise no tardaron en hacerlo después que ellos, de sus amigos, eran la única pareja que no había llevado su relación tan lejos, y después de casi tres años de relación Kagami se sentía preparado para hacerle a Kuroko la gran pregunta, pero... ¿Y si lo que había planeado no salía bien? ¿Y si se ponía tan nervioso que no lograba hablar? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Y SI KUROKO DECÍA QUE NO?

Kagami no quería hacer lo típico de arrodillarse y sacar un anillo, era bonito, pero le parecía de lo más soso y típico, él prefería algo un poco más grande y romántico para sorprender a Kuroko, así que después de pensarlo mucho (Y consultar a todos sus amigos y conocidos) decidió trazar un plan de acción, llevaría a Kuroko al cine con la simple excusa de ver alguna película cualquiera y antes de que esta empezase pondrían un vídeo con algunas fotos de los dos y la gran pregunta al final de este, era una buena idea, ¿no?

…

\- Kagami-kun, ¿qué película hemos venido a ver?- Preguntó Kuroko mientras compraban un cubo de palomitas y algunas chuches y bebidas.

\- Eh...- El encargado le había dicho que pondrían el vídeo en la sala 8 a las cinco de la tarde, pero realmente el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de qué película ponían a esa hora en esa sala.- "Las aventuras de Mimi la ranita..."- Leyó en la cartelera del cine haciendo que Kuroko levantase una ceja, definitivamente esa era la venganza del encargado del cine por haber sido tan pesado.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver...?

\- La trama de la de la ranita me interesa.- Le interrumpió para que Kuroko no quisiese ir a otra película.

Este le miró totalmente extrañado pero decidió simplemente hacerle caso, entraron en la sala y se sentaron en un par de asientos en la primera fila, ahí al menos Kagami tendría libertad para moverse cuando tuviese que levantarse para darle el anillo, al ver donde estaban sus asientos Kuroko echó un vistazo al resto de la sala.

\- La sala no está llena, ¿nos movemos a otros asientos que estén más atrás?- Kagami negó con la cabeza sabiendo que en el centro de la sala se pondría más nervioso al tener más gente alrededor.

\- Mejor aquí, además están asignados, si viene más gente tendremos que volver a los nuestros.

Kuroko soltó un suspiro y se sentó algo disconforme, tanto con la película como con el asiento, pero al menos tenía batido de vainilla, palomitas y chuches. Empezó a llegar más gente y cuanta más entraba más nervioso se ponía Kagami, cuando la sala se llenó se cerró la puerta y pocos minutos después las luces se apagaron indicando que ya iban a empezar los anuncios, o al menos se suponía, la pantalla siguió en blanco y por los altavoces empezó a sonar la canción "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Esto es parte de un anuncio?- Le preguntó Kuroko en voz baja y Kagami simplemente se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Kuroko no le dio mucha importancia al vídeo hasta que empezó a salir la letra en la pantalla y juntos a esta algunas fotos suyas, una de él de espaldas cuando hablaba de su pelo, otra de sus ojos cuando la canción hablaba de estos, y así fotos suyas se sucedían una detrás de otra acompañando a lo que iba diciendo la canción, Kagami miraba a su novio de reojo pero este no apartaba la vista de la pantalla mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. No fue hasta que la canción estaba por terminar que Kagami se levantó de su asiento dándole una mano a Kuroko para que hiciese lo mismo, el pelirrojo se arrodilló frente al menor y sacó un estuche pequeño de su bolsillo y, a la vez que lo ponía en letras gigantes en la pantalla del cine, Kagami dijo...

\- Tetsuya Kuroko, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa, Kuroko sonrió con los ojos un poco llorosos y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada abrazándole inmediatamente.

Todas las personas que estaban en el cine empezaron a aplaudirles y algunos incluso a silbarles y gritarles cosas como "¡Bien hecho!" o "¡Enhorabuena!", aunque ellos dos estaban demasiado ocupados abrazándose y besándose como para hacerles caso.

\- Te amo, Kagami-kun.- Susurró Kuroko mientras su novio (Ahora futuro esposo) le pasaba una mano por los ojos para secárselos por las lágrimas.

\- Yo también a tí, Kuroko.- Respondió sonriendo y abrazándole más fuerte.- _Just the way you are._


End file.
